This invention relates to a static shock preventing device which allows a person to prevent static electricity built up between the person and another object at a different potential which may be grounded or not from shocking the person as the person contacts a grounded conductor.
Many situations cause persons to become charged by static electricity for example during driving a car, walking on synthetic carpet and handling synthetic fabrics and when charged, that person gets a shock when the static is rapidly discharged through a grounded conductor such as a door, vehicle body, filing cabinet or the like. While this static shock is not harmful, it is uncomfortable and unpleasant and difficult to avoid.
It is one object of the present invention therefore to provide an apparatus and method for preventing static shock.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus for discharging static electricity between a person and an object to prevent shock to the person comprising a first manually engageable contact, a second contact for contacting the object and a ground therebetween.
Preferably the apparatus comprises a manually transportable element.
Preferably the manually transportable element comprises a keyholder.
Preferably the manually engageable contact is arranged for contact with the key ring such that connection to the person is effected through the keys and key ring.
Preferably the manually transportable element comprises a bracelet.
Preferably the manually transportable element comprises a writing element
Preferably the contacts and the discharging device are housed in a plastic container.
Preferably the apparatus is mounted on a metal body and provides the first contact which is presented toward the person with a second contact being attached to the metal body.
Preferably the first contact comprises a pad presented forwardly of the metal body on the front face of a support housing.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a method for discharging static electricity between a person and an object to prevent shock to the person comprising:
providing a body having a first manually engageable contact, a second contact for contacting the object and a discharging device therebetween;
causing the person to engage the first contact while the second is in engagement with the object;
and arranging the parameters of the discharging device such that the voltage is discharged effectively without delay but at a rate to prevent shock to the person.